I Love You Mom
by MadMordo
Summary: Gumball has a hard time sleeping and is comforted by his mother.


"I Love You Mom"

It was late at night in the town of Elmore; the stars were out and about, twinkling in the night sky. The city streets were lit up ever so slightly by the moon above, showering the suburban streets with an angelic glow.

The night was calm and peaceful, not a single sound could be heard from any corner of the town. Everyone was fast asleep in their bedrooms, readying for the upcoming morning.

Well…all except a certain blue cat.

Gumball was still lying in his bed, wide awake staring at the roof of his bunk. Alone he lay in his room, with his sibling out to spend the night. He anxiously looked around his room, trying his hardest to keep his mind off things.

Thoughts and memories continued to process through his young mind, keeping him awake. This was the last thing he wanted right before bed, and that begged the question, why was he thinking so heavily on this very night?

He had no problem in the past falling asleep, but it was almost like he had to address a problem he had been thinking about all day since this morning.

"Does mom hate me?" Gumball thought to himself.

In the past, Gumball had caused quite a bit a trouble with the townsfolk of Elmore, leaving a stain on not only himself but the name of his family – The Watterson's.

His mother always seemed the most upset though, and rightfully so. Leaving a bad name on your family isn't what any mother would want.

Gumball sighed heavily and rolled out of bed, heading downstairs to make himself a quick midnight snack.

Deep down inside he knew he wasn't hungry, but being the naïve kid he was, he thought eating would be the best solution to his problem.

The little blue cat made himself a sandwich, and headed to his room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his parents.

After entering his room and closing the door behind him, Gumball looked towards his window and thought, why not head outside.

The little blue cat then opened and climbed through his window, sitting atop his roof with a sandwich by his side.

He grabbed his sandwich and looked at it for a moment, knowing he wasn't in the slightest hungry. Nonetheless, Gumball took a few small bites out of his snack.

Gumball sighed, setting his sandwich down on the plate that was laid next to him. Little bite marks could be seen on the bread, but not much else.

The little blue cat then buried his face on his lap, covering up the noise of him grunting ever so softly.

He looked up, his head now being supported by his hands, seeing the everlasting glow and twinkles that was the solar system that existed just above him.

But no amount of beauty could keep his mind off things, especially the idea of questioning whether or not his own mother hated him.

He looked at his neighborhood and back up at the stars, questioning his very existence. Why do I exist if all I do is make life so much worse for people?

Thoughts like this raced inside his mind, convincing himself that his own mother saw nothing but failure in him.

Tears began to stream down his face, burying himself in his lap again. Gumball cried as quietly as he could, letting out all his sadness.

But that sadness quickly turned into anger, and in a fit of rage Gumball knocked the sandwich, along with the plate, over the roof.

Not worrying about the loud noise he had just caused, Gumball went back to crying, covering his face.

"Gumball?" a voice worriedly whispered from Gumball's room.

It was Nicole Watterson, Gumball's mother who awoke to hearing something shatter. She looked towards her son's bed and saw it was empty. She then noticed the window open and walked towards it.

She looked out and saw a little blue cat, sitting just outside in the fetal position.

"Gumball! What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here by yourself! You could get hurt!" Nicole whispered loudly, not wanting to wake up the neighbors.

She stopped speaking though when she heard whimpering come from the little blue cat.

"Gumball? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Nicole gently said, exiting out through the window to comfort her son.

"…nothing…" Gumball managed to let out, sniffling as tears continued to run down his face.

"Sweetheart it's not nothing…what's bothering you?" Nicole responded, resting her hands on her son's shoulders.

The little blue cat just sat their motionless, his face still buried in his lap.

She looked down at the front of the property and noticed a shattered plate, along with what looked like a sandwich. Her eyes then returned to her son, a worried look planted on her face.

"Gumball…I'm your mother…you can tell me anything." Nicole softly said to her son with a smile on her face.

Gumball finally got the courage to lift his face up from his lap, tears still flowing through his eyes.

"…Mom…" Gumball choked, wiping his face clean with his wrist.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you…hate me?"

"What!?" Nicole responded with a shocked look on her face.

Gumball sat there, tears still running down his cheeks, staring into his mother's big eyes waiting for a response.

"Gumball…why would you ever think something like that?" Nicole replied with a confusion on her face.

Gumball stayed staring at his mother's face for a brief moment, before looking away in the opposite direction.

"It's just…no matter what I do…I always seem to make you angry…" Gumball sniffled, looking back at his little feet.

Nicole just sat there, listening, unsure how to respond.

"All the problems…all the hate…It's my fault…" Gumball continued.

"…"

"You look out…for me…and all I ever do…is…"

"…"

"I just…ruin everything…"

"I'm sorry…"

There was a brief moment of silence, but in an instant, Gumball was greeted by a warm hug from his mother. Squeezing him like a stuffed animal.

"Oh Gummypuss…" Nicole let out.

"I could never hate you." She smiled kissing him on the head.

Nicole then released the little blue cat, to have him look back at her with a confused look on his face.

"But…aren't you always…mad at me?" Gumball mumbled.

For a moment she sat there, just staring at her son's adorably confused face.

"Sweety…I love you, you know that."

She then placed her hand on her son's shoulders, to show that she was being sincere.

"Sure, we've had our ups and downs…"

"…"

"And sure we've had more than a couple of misunderstandings…"

"…"

"But in the end…no matter what happens…I will always love you."

Gumball stayed silent, unsure what to say.

He looked at his mother's face, her warm hearted smile and expression just showed how honest her words were.

Nicole noticed her son look down again, only to look back at her with a smile on his teary eyed face.

In a split second, Gumball embraced his mother, tightly wrapping his arms around her torso, almost as if he were afraid to let go.

"I love you mom." Gumball said squeezing his mother, tears flowing down his face.

Nicole then responded with her wrapping her arms around him, squeezing just as tightly as Gumball, if not more.

"I love you too sweety." Nicole replied, as small tears began to fall from her face.

The two stayed on the roof for what seemed like an eternity, still hugging and crying until they released each other from their arms.

"Well, sweetheart we should probably get back to bed." Nicole suggested.

"Err…mom."

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Could I…you know…spend the night…with you?" Gumball awkwardly added.

He waited for a response, until he was greeted with a giggle from his mother.

"You don' have to be embarrassed to sleep with your mother, Gumball." Nicole replied.

Gumball smiled, and shared one last hug with his mother before heading back inside.

"Oh! Mom wait! The sandwich!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry yourself; I'll clean it up in the morning sweety." Nicole responded.

"Thanks mom." Gumball smiled, as he drifted to sleep in his mother's arms.

The End.


End file.
